New Duelist Kingdom
A new tournament in Duelist Kingdom that Pegasus and Shadi use to test the gang. Prelude A few months after Tag, Darin, and Seth gained their Millennium Items, Pegasus, having recently regained the Millennium Eye, creates a new set of Egyptian God Cards, and he has a message sent to the Game Shop. The package is a Duel Glove, two star chips, and a DVD. Tag inserts the DVD, and Pegasus challenges Tag to a game. They each choose three cards from their decks, and the one who loses all three cards loses the duel. Tag uses Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader together to create Dark Paladin. When Tag attacks a face down card of Pegasus', Pegasus uses Mirror Force to destroy Dark Paladin, causing Tag to lose. Pegasus then takes the souls of all the adults, except Grandpa. Pegasus then invites Tag, Seth, Darin, Johnny, and Kira to a new Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Anzu and Serena sneak onto the boat as Solomon and Mahad and Mana's mother, Anru (who is inhabiting Tea's body to make sure the baby survives), watch Isis. Quarter Finals Day 1 Tag vs. Weevil Issuer: Tag. Field: Forest/Wasteland. Star Chips Wagered: 2. Weevil's turn Weevil summons Killer Needle (1200/1000 goes up to 1560/1300). Tag's turn Tag summons Mammoth Graveyard (1200/800 goes up to 1560/1040). Weevil's turn Weevil attacks Mammoth Graveyard with Killer Needle, and both monsters are destroyed. Weevil then sets a card face down. Tag's turn Tag summons Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Attack Mode. He then sets three cards face down. Weevil's turn Weevil summons Hercules Beetle (1500/2000 goes up to 1950/2600). He then attacks Feral Imp, but Tag uses Dark Renewal to sacrifice Hercules Beetle and Feral Imp to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100). Tag's turn Tag uses Trap Jammer to destroy Weevil's face down card. Then he attacks directly with Dark Magician. (Weevil's Life Points: 1500) Weevil's turn Weevil plays Larva Moth (500/400 goes up to 650/520) in Defense Mode. Tag's turn Tag summons Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), and he attacks Larva Moth with Dark Magician. Weevil counters by activating Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000 goes up to 0/2600) in Defense Mode. Dark Magician's attack backfires. (Tag's Life Points: 3900) Weevil's turn Weevil passes. Tag's turn Tag activates Ultimate Offering. Tag then sacrifices Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). Then Tag plays Giant Soldier of Stone and Mystical Elf. He then sacrifices them to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight. (Tag's Life Points: 2400) Weevil's turn Weevil passes. Tag's turn Tag summons Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. He then sacrifices Winged Dragon to summon Curse of Dragon. (Tag's Life Points: 1900) Weevil's turn Weevil passes. Tag's turn Tag plays Burning Land to destroy the Field Power Bonus (Cocoon of Evolution 0/2600 goes down to 0/2000). Tag then has Gaia attack the cocoon and Great Moth (2600/2500) is released. Tag then plays Polymerization to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100). Weevil's turn Weevil attacks Dark Magician Girl with Great Moth, but Tag activates Spell-Binding Circle to stop Great Moth. Tag's turn Tag destroys Great Moth with Gaia the Dragon Champion in a suicide attack, and Tag then has Dark Magician Girl attack directly. (Weevil's Life Points: 0) Tag wins Weevil's two star chips, and Weevil's thrown off the island. Kira vs. Unknown Duelist Issuer: Unknown. Field: Unknown. Star Chips Wagered: 2. Kira's turn Kira sacrifices Elemental Dragon and Luster Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Duelist's turn Duelist surrenders. Kira gains two star chips. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Tournament